


Cooking Lessons

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Barton is a great cook but even he can't work miracles.





	Cooking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Fanon says Clint can cook.

Clint Barton was a man of many talents, most of them lethal. 

One was not. He was a wonderful cook. He could make something palatable out of nearly anything. He’d grown up dirt poor and learned to make the best of what he had. 

“Teach me how to cook,” Natasha said to him one evening when they lived in Avenger Tower.

“Ask me for anything but that.” He sighed. “I can’t work miracles.”

“Come on! I’m not that bad.” 

“Surely you remember what happened the last time you tried to cook?”

They both said it at the same time. “Budapest!”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
